djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Army of the Republic
The Grand Army of the Galactic Republic was the military force of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. They flew warships and fielded technologically advanced weaponry, including entire corps' consisting of clone troopers-soldiers cloned from the infamous Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, born and bred to defend the Republic and destroy her enemies. The GAGR was created ten years following the Battle of Naboo, when the Separatist Alliance broke away and formulated the Confederacy of Independent Systems, wich appeared intend on warring the Republic. The Galactic Senate voted to grant emergency powers to Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, who used his newly-gained authority to form Kamino's clone troopers into a new army, the Grand Army. Utilizing both the clones and the pre-built military and naval units and tactics of the Ruusan Reformation, the clone army found themselves connected to a pre-built structure complete with non-cloned support personnel. The Jedi served as officers during this tumultuous time. The Grand Army of the Galactic Republic won the Clone Wars against the Separatists when Order 66 was activated, which ordered the Republic's clone troopers to turn on their Jedi commanding officers, nearly wiping them out of existence. Then Supreme Chancellor Palpatine ordered for the creation of a New Order, the Galactic Empire. The Grand Army was reformed into the Galactic Empire and continued to serve until the death of Emperor Palpatine. Composition The Grand Army consisted of several main branches which held several sub-branches within them. The Army itself was the ground portion of the Republic's war efforts, consisting of land vehicles like the All Terrain Tactical Enforcer, and millions of clone troopers supported by smaller numbers of pro-Republic units, militias, and volunteers. The Navy contained starships, warships, and space-to-air and water-borne vehicles to transport land forces and battle the Separatist armies off the ground. They also had the Starfighter Corps. The Special Forces Branch contained every Republic special forces agent or operative who wasn't specifically under the command of the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. This included Republic Intelligence and the Special Operations Brigade. [] Structure, Army The near-entirety of the Republic's land, sea, air and space forces who were not directly naval personnel could be found within the following formations: Two Battle Armies formed a Systems Army, which contained 294,912 combat personnel. While ten Systems Armies received a large amount of attention in Republic-friendly media outlets, there were possibly several others which received less of the spotlight. Each Battle Army contained four Corps, amounting to 147,456 combat personnel, and was led by a member of the Jedi High Council. A Corps was comprised of 36,864 combat personnel and contained four Legions, being led by a Jedi General. Legions had around ten thousand fighting combatants each, and each Legion contained two Regiments, which were built from two Battalions, in turn made up of four Companies. Each Company contained four Platoons which each had four Squads of nine soldiers. Legions, Regiments and Battalions were led by Clone and Volunteer Commanders. Companies were led by Captains, Platoons Lieutenants, and Squads, Sergeants. Structure, Army High General Senior General Jedi General -Jedi Knights or Masters Corps / non-Jedi General Jedi Commander -Padawans Regiment Marshal Commander Corps Senior Commander Legion Regimental Commander Regiment Battalion Commander Battalion Major Battalion Captain Company Lieutenant Platoon Second Lieutenant Platoon Sergeant-Major Platoon Staff Sergeant Half-Platoon Sergeant Squad Trooper [] Structure, Starfighter Corps Group: was made up of 2 wings plus support crews, led by a commander and a senior general. Wing: was made up of anywhere from 3 to 10 squadrons, and was commanded by a commander or general. Squadron: consisted of 3 to 4 flights plus support crews, and was commanded by a major or general. Flight: contained 2 sections, and support crews. Commanded by a captain. Section: 2 to 4 starfighters led by a lieutenant. [] Structure, Starfighter Corps Senior General General Commander Major Captain Lieutenant []